sbbbfandomcom-20200215-history
Dooze
dooze was a houseguest on Sandbox Big Brother 1. She is remembered for pouring water over herself and for being accused of being a competition and social threat. She, alongside deandean, were picked to return to Sandbox Big Brother 2. Sandbox Big Brother 1 dooze entered the house night 1 along with the other 15 houseguests. During week 1 she was nominated straight away by N1ed, although she wasn't the target but just a preparation for his plan to backdoor deandean. Regardless she ended up winning the PoV and saving herself. The following couple weeks she managed to stay safe from nominations, and she is remembered for doing quite a few Fun Activities, including listening to Nyan Cat for 10 hours and pouring ice cold water over herself while saying "I love Sandbox Big Brother", getting an Injury Pass as a reward for the latter. However her peace ended during week 5, when TheTigress nominated her alongside with sammy. TheStyleAisle later managed to win the PoV but he decided not to use it, leaving them as the final nominees. During the eviction ceremony, she staged a fight against Ally, falsely exposing her and her lockbox combination, although the fact it was staged was not know to the other participants. During this, she also had a small fight with TheTigress, as the latter accused dooze of making up lies about her, when in reality this was caused by collokey. She ended up being evicted in a 8-1 vote, with the only houseguest saving her was the person she staged the fight with, Ally. Competition History Keys Order Jokers Rating Voting History Sandbox Big Brother 2 dooze entered the house night 1 as one of the 2 returnees of the season, alongside deandean, for a cast of 16 total people. During the Arcade Rumble HoH challenge, she decided to against sigh for the Level One encounter, and she managed to win, moving on to Level Two. Then she faced verumbark, and ended up winning, moving on to Level Three. During that level, she faced off against Ginga, but ended up losing, getting eliminated from the HoH competition. During week 4's Gunshow competition, she managed to win it by shooting air during the first round, shooting herself during round 2 (killing Zarfot), shooting theturningRAY during round 3, and finally shooting air during round 4 while NoAviNoKnowledge simply shot himself. She then opened a Chests of Fate which forced the PoV to be used that week. As the HoH, she initially decided to renominate Zarfot and FannyChmelar, claiming it was a wake up call for both of them. After the latter managed to save himself with the PoV, she decided to backdoor feist, and her plan worked as she ended up going home in a 5-4 vote. Competition and Jokers History Keys Order History Voting History Trivia * She was the first person to win a PoV in the Sandbox Big Brother Series, as well as the first person to save herself from the block with it. * She was the youngest female of the cast and of Sandbox Big Brother Series so far. * At the time of the season, dooze was a moderator in Epicmafia's Sandbox Lobby. ** As of July 14th, she is currently the Owner of Epicmafia's Sandbox Lobby. * She is remembered by some cast members as a "Comp threat" and by others as a "Social threat" despite the fact she only won one competition and she only was in one official alliance. * She was a runner-up for "Most Robbed Pre-Juror" * She was a runner-up for "Host's favorite" * She was a runner-up for "Funniest Player" * She is so far the only houseguest in Sandbox Big Brother Series to do a Fun Activity for a reward. * She became the first returnee to win an HoH, during week 4 of Sandbox Big Brother 2.